(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric apparatus having a start-up control function for starting a plurality of devices such as a motor or a lamp requiring an initial start-up electric current exceeding an amount of electric current required at ordinary states thereof, the apparatus being used for start-up control e.g. of an electronic copier or a laser printer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
For an electronic copier, a laser printer or the like, a plurality of electric devices such as a motor or a lamp are used and the devices are simultaneously started up at the power-on of the copier or the printer. However, these devices require a start-up electric current (transient current) exceeding an amount of electric current required at ordinary operational states thereof, thus, it is necessary for a power supply device to have an electrical capacity large enough for supplying the start-up current. As a result, such a power supply device tends to be costly and heavy and also short in life expectancy because of the excessive electric load applied thereto, and this further results in increase in cost and troubles for the operation of the copier and the printer.